The present invention pertains to fly traps.
Various and some exotic means have been developed for dealing with flies and the discomfort they inflict on mortal beings. For example, an early and crude means was a sticky hanging tape to which flies would be attracted and become stuck. Although effective, it was equally unsightly. A more modern means is the equivalent of the electric chair which attracts flies into an electric field and then destroys them by electricity. Also effective, but expensive and noisy.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fly trap for disposing of flies.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a fly trap which is inexpensive and unobtrusive.